fanfiction_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid)
Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid) PART ONE (Kissing warning lol) As I was sleeping, in my cardboard box, I was awaken by something strange. Something smelled weird and I didn't know what it was... I soon realised that someone was smoking close to my small box. I got annoyed and well, I decided to teach a thing or two to this guy. I approached closer and closer to this guy. Man, I shouldn't have gotten close to him. He's as hot as hell! Shit, he saw me. I hope he won't punch me or my box. "Hey! Where did you come from you freak!" said the man. "I-I uh..." I mumbled, scared to speak over his hottnest.(LOL) He came directly in front of me. His navy blue leather jacket was new. I could tell because of the smell of fresh leather. "What's your name kid? Why are you in this box?" he declared. As I cleared up my throat, I prepared to finally speak to him. "My name is Micro, uh sir. This box is my only home." I replied, hoping he would know a place where I could stay... "Well Micro, my name is Jake. Jake Humphrey. I think I know a guy. He's always welcoming people to his humble abode. Why don't you come with me?" he said with a small grin. "Uh sure! But can I still sleep in it? My box reminds me of my family..." "Why not? No one's stopping you. Follow me." He grabbed my arm and started almost dragging me to the sidewalk. We started walking down to a small park. But as I saw on his face. He was cautiously looking at his sourroudings. He pulled me into a small-like hall. He stopped holding my arm to get keys. Why keys? Does the man willingly give out his keys to anyone he sees on the road? Jake bowed to me and said : "Guests first." "So, where's this guy? I would like to meet him..." I said, seeking his attention. "You've already met him." he replied with a smile. It all clicked in my head. Jake brought me to his own house! My heart started racing. Was he a pedophile? Was I about to get raped by this so called Jake??? I searched for possible escape places as much as possible as he went into the kitchen. Jake asked me to take a seat on the couch and feel free to watch anything I would like. Pity, there was only 2 channels. Well I shouldn't say that... All I had in my life was this box. I couldn't let this luxury go to waste. He came back with a bowl of popcorn. I was cautious at first but I decided to be brave. I grabbed a hand full of popcorn. I ate one by one to make sure he didn't know I was starving. I didn't want him to think I was a taker and not a giver. At one point, during a show that I forgot now. Our hands touched. My heart raced. I think his did too. He pulled me closer and we started to make out. He could tell I was uncomfortable so he stopped. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay... I'm going to work tomorrow." he said. "Y-yeah, I'm tired too..." I said with a yawn. I slept so well in my box. Mostly because it was on a bed and not on concrete. I dreamt of this moment in my dreams. I soon blacked out. I wonder what will happen tomorrow... *Alright guys, that is PART ONE of this fanfiction of my friends. Please be aware that they are not gay. I don't think so at least. This story was made by me. Ocean Doubts (YOUTUBE), if you repost this make sure to credit me please...* Category:Micro’s New Home Category:Troll Stories